


The Empress

by minjeell



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, I dont know what to tag, Organized Crime, Too many things actually, Violence, Weapons, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjeell/pseuds/minjeell
Summary: Ayumi is a yakuza boss, managing business in Tokyo with her brother, when problems in the underworld arise, involving not only the Yakuza, but also the Triad. The powerful organisation is controlled by Zico, a smart young boy, who tries his best to conquer the mafia's dark world.





	1. Tokyo

Tokyo was huge and chaotic, full of minor gangs and well-known ninkyō dantai, and that meant problems. A lot of them. Even if we were one of the most important organisation in Japan, other factions were starting to become more and more bold. Such a pain.

Watching out of the window, the beautiful scenery in front of my eyes tried to say it was worth it. Here our trades will increase without limits, our name will be feared in the underground world. Still the Yamaguchi was here too. We had to be careful and don't disturb the beast.

"Onee-san, can I disturb you?"

"Yes, come in"

I turned to face one of the most loyal subordinate I took care, Yoichi, who sat on the couch, comfortably. I looked at him surprised, then laughed.

"Blond? You want me _dead_ , Yoicchan~"

The usually black hair was now bad-bleached blond and gelled to show his forhead completely. He looked stupid and that made me laugh once again.

"I'm sorry to inform you I'm not here for my _awesome_ hair, but because Hijikata-shi is here."

My smile died along with his words and I sighed.

"If he wants sex, tell him I manage an entire business of strippers and prostitutes, and I can give him a brochure."

"Should I remind you what Oji said?"

"No, thank you. Tell him to come in and be fast, I seriously don't want to waste time with him."

He nodded and got up, walking toward the door. I heard him talking to the annoying guest and then the door being pushed. Hijikata Doumeki, the most bothersome yakuza in the entire country, entered into the room and sprawled on my sofa like he was at home. He run a hand through messy horrible reddish hair, probably trying to be sexy, failing miserably.

"Hey, my beautiful boss, finally we have some time for the two of us! Yoichi you can le-"

"First of all, _he stays here_. Second, don't order my subordinates and third, I have business to run, don't waste my precious time."

I cut him, looking toward Yoichi to make him understand, then moving my eyes back to the overly troublesome man. My subordinate smirked and leaned on the wall, lighting a cigarette.

"Well I'm sorry, your _highness_! Seriously, how can you work with this babe, dude? She's such a bossy boss"

"The view worth it"

I shot a glare toward the blond.

"You don't want to lose a finger, don't you? _Yoicchan_." I said harshly and still glaring.

"I'm sorry" he replied, the amused espression betraying his words. That fucker.

"So, Ayumi, I'm here for that drug trade in Chiba, you know the Chinese mafia problem...it's still a problem. We need more people and more weapons and more m-"

"You need more brain, you idiot. I gave you one job and a simple one. Chiba is a good place, not nuisances from other ninkyō dantai nor police, and a deal already made by me, altogether with a well equipped group, but you are stupid enough to pick a fight with the Triad! And now, I have to deal with them, who are popular to be not-so-friendly! Let me kill you!"

I tried to get up from my seat and take out my gun, when Yoichi stopped me from doing something I would have ( _not_ ) regretted later. I sighed loudly and took one of my cigarettes, making my subordinate lighting it, to calm down. I smoked quietly, thinking about what to do, while the idiot in front of me was shaking, fearing another of my rage.

"You know why are you here, don't you?" A puff of smoke escaped my lips.

"Yes, onee-san"

"I'll deal with those people, but...Yoichi, you will take a look of the situation. And take Ryou with you, just in case."

"But Ayumi! We co-" The disappontment was clearly visible in Doumeki's eyes.

"I didn't asked for your opinion. Now, get out of here." I turned, facing the window once again. I heard the door close, accompanied by some complaints and I put my cigarette on my lips. What a mess. I looked distractely at the clock, I was tired and annoyed. Half past nine. It was a little early for a business check, but I wanted to go out, so I took my jacket and called my driver.

"Onee-sama, do you need the car?"

"No, I called you to ask you if you want something to eat" I said ironically.

"Well, no th-"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously was I surrounded by idiots or something?

"Gen, _the car_."

"O-oh, yes, obliviously. I'm coming, boss."

I place my phone in my pocket and walked out of the room.

"Are you going out? It's early"

I turned to see Yoichi sat on a chair, drinking coffee.

"If you don't want Hijikata's blood on my hands tonight, it's better going out for a relaxing walk and checking the trades" a laugh escaped his lips.

"Want company?" he offered, getting up.

"Your call.You are annoying anyway and that hair makes me wanna puke." I walked toward the exit, a familiar sound warned me that Gen was already there.

"My hair is _awesome_ and I take it as a yes." He followed me and we entered in the car.

As much as I loved my Kyoto, Tokyo was still breathtaking, especially at night. Lights from the skyscrapers and the roads gave me the feeling of being in a fairytale, the crowded streets made me shiver with excitement, every kind of people was here, talking, drinking, dancing. Even if it has been a while since I moved, but I still  felt overwhelmed by the opportunities that wonderful metropolis could give me. I had been in the yakuza world since I was thirteen, drug dealer at first, just one of the many in Kyoto, I did it because we were in debt. I wasn't grateful to my family, my stepmom just beated the shit out of me and my father was out, drunk, but I had a little brother, Ryou. So, that was the only way to get safe from my family and from starvation. I killed the first person at sixteen, not really intending to, just a pedophile who tried to rape me, but I was smart enough to ask to the right yakuza family, the Sumiyoshi, for protection. Loyality and cleverness were asked, no more.

Then things came naturally. Drug dealing, prostitution, trades, extorsions. A dark world for many, the salvation for me and my brother. Actually, most of my subordinates think that Ryou is just being protected by me, but in reality he's way more dangerous with amazing skills regarding weapons and martial arts. I'm just the brain, I really sucks on physical things. A smile appeared on my lips.

"Are you thinking about a lover, _Yu_?"

The sound of Yoichi's voice made me come back to reality.

"Hey, what's all this intimacy? I'm your boss and no, I was thinking about how _awesome_ I am at my age, _blondie~_ "

"You are becoming old, boss" he said, laughing.

I kicked his seat.

"Shut up, kid"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at least 3 years ago and published everywhere but here so yeah, I decided to public it here too.  
> Excuse me for my english.  
> And Zico is my spiritual animal and I've loved him since 2012 when he was a cute baby hello kitty lover.


	2. The Triad

"Shut up, kid"

"We've arrived, boss"

The car stopped near our usual bar in Shinjuku, one of the main point of our kakuseizai trade. I waited for my subordinate to open the car door, while lighting another cigarette and looking around. Definetely too crowded to check the businesses, too many police officers walking around. In Tokyo things were more difficult than in Kyoto, I didn't want to catch the attention of the local institutions. I had to do something else.

"Boss, where do you want to go?" Yoichi asked, helping me to get out of the black car.

"Let's go to Saito's for a drink and then to the night club we run near here. It has been a while since I've entered in one of those dirty places and even if I don't really miss them, I have time to waste."

I exhaled the smoke and started to walk towards the bar, followed by the blond, hearing the car going away. I entered the bar casually, feeling all the eyes on me, some people bowing, other trying to go out of the place, and all this chaos for me, an unknown leader. Had I the word "yakuza" on my face? Well, maybe Yoichi's hair was the reason, even if we weren't in the 80s anymore. I sighed annoyed and sat on one of the seats in a corner, while the boy sat in front of me.

I spotted one of the waiters trying to not look toward our direction, too scared. I smirked and called for him, I need to have a _little fun_.

"Hey, pretty boy there~! Yes, you, I want something to drink!"

"You are the worst"

I looked into Yoichi's eyes and my grin widened, along with his.

"Y-yes, milady, w-what d-do y-you w-want?"

The black-haired boy, probably a teenager, tried not to look at us while speaking, nervousness in his voice.

"Well, sake! Two bottle of sake! Be fast, pretty boy~." I smiled at him.

"Y-yes!" and he run to get my order.

Actually, he was pretty fast and he cutely put the bottle, shaking from tip to toe, then went away as quickly as possible.

"Wasn't he cute? We could make him sell himself and we could earn a lot." I said while my subordinate poured me the liquor.

"You are becoming disgusting." he replied, smiling.

I was in this world enough to not be surprised about teen prostitution, but _clever_ enough to not really get into it and overall, _disgusted_ enough by it to not really try to make a profit out of that business. I run prostitution in night clubs, some of the girls or boys were tricked by minor thugs in the business, I didn't really took part of the _recruitment_ plans. My major occupancy was dealing with drugs and extorsions, along with managing kigyoshatei and talking with other organisations. Prostitution wasn't even so profitable, but it was needed to increase the financies. I think my brother did some of the dirty works regarding prostitution, not that I really cared.

"Yeah, you're right. Actually, you could be a prostitute too, you know. Well, if you weren't such a _smart_ _bitch_ , obliviously." I took a sip.

"Thank you for the compliment, boss" He glared at me.

"Talking about disgusting matters, I don't want to see your horrible blondish hair tomorrow, I want the pretty, tidy black I was used to" I replied smiling once again. Annoying him was simply so fun.

"Are y-"

I put one of my finger on his lips making him shut up.

"No complaining. _Order_."

He sighed and nodded.

"Such a troublesome leader you are."

After one hour and half, we had finished our drinks and payed Saito. Well, he was so in debt with us that I shouldn't, but I was feeling overly kind. We walked out of the pub and went through the narrow streets of Shinjuku, toward a nightclub I run from the headquarter, well-known in Tokyo, named 'Devil's Nest'. What an original name. I rolled my eyes at the bad entrance's door, trying to enter, but being stopped by a big guy. I looked at him, the most indifferent expression in my eyes.

"Sorry you need to pay."

"Oh, really? Well, _I_ _won't_."

He nearly tried to hit me, when Yoichi took out a gun and pointed it on the bodyguard forehead. I cleaned my jacket, lighting another cigarette, while looking at the big guy panicking. What a useless man.

"Kazuki! W-wait! Ayumi-dono, please I'm really sorry for what happened." The pathetic guy who 'managed' the place, came out running and stopped this Kazu-thing from doing something really stupid.

I heard the pathetic guy screaming at the bodyguard who I was and I giggled. I was seriously surrounded by idiots. I sat on one of the seat on the front in the crowded club, having a good of view of the show. A really bad show, by the way. All the sexy movements the strippers were trying to do, made me want to throw up.

"Seriously, Yoicchan, how do we make money with _this shit_?"

"Well, it's not that bad" I rolled my eyes. Even him wasn't enjoying that terrible performace.

"Thanks God we have drugs."

Suddenly my phone rang, surprising me. I got out of that dirty club, accompanied by the blond, and answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Good evening, Empress~"_ A deep male voice on the other side made me widen my eyes.

I had never heard that voice in my life, but term he used to call me was familiar, somebody else used it before, though I couldn't remember who exactly did.

"Who is talking? I don't have time to waste for jokes"

I looked around the alley, my subordinate already ready with a gun.

" _Well, I'm not here to joke, just for a chat._ _A chat regarding drugs in Chiba._ " Something snapped in my head, making me grin.

"The Triad..." I nearly whispered.

" _Jackpot! So fast, Empress~ So, you know, your really smart subordinate gave us some trouble, but we decided to not get in a bad relationship with the Sumiyoshi. Even thought this, Hijikata-shi picked a fight with one of our memebers, one of the_ _family_ ~"

"What do you want? War? Money?"

I had alredy talked with Triad members, they were extremely annoying, but money could resolve many problems.

" _Actually, not that. We want cooperation, information about the trades, concerning your businesses in drugs._ "

I laughed.

"No, too many important matters."

" _Well~should this guy die?_ "

My eyes widened.

" _Boss, h-help, I'm sorry h-help me_ "

Hijikata's familiar voice made me shiver in wrath. ' _Fuck_ '

" _Well, Empress?_ "

I couldn't let this guy die, even if I really wanted to.

"Let's talk about it. Who and where are you?"

" _Let's see how good are you, Empress. 'Woo', the only hint I'll give you._ "

And he hung up.

"This fucker is mocking me! And that idiot of Hijikata! Yoichi, call Ryou and tell him to check the trades for me, then call Gen, I have to find this son of a bitch."

While waiting for the car, I smoked a cigarette, thinking about the 'hint'.

 _Woo_...

I had already heard that name somewhere.

"What are we going to do, boss?"

"First, let me find _who is he_ , then, according to the character, I'll see how to move."

We finally reached the rich flat, nearly knocking the door down.

"Yoicchan, better for you to stay here. You know I sucks with weapons."

He smiled sitting on the sofa near me.

I turned on my laptop, searching in the Triad members I had. There was only a voice concerning the hint: the Wo group, but it was Wo not Woo, right?

I took the phone, calling.

"Hello Oyaji, problems came up and I need your help."

" _Oh Yu, what kind of problems_?"

"Hijikata-dono had... _disturbed_ an annoying dog, the Triad"

" _And_...?" he was annoyed, I could feel it.

"And I don't know who they are. The only hint I've got was 'Woo'"

" _Woo? I know this name and I'm not happy at all to hear it_ "

' _Such a good day is today_ ' I thought, bring a hand on my forehead in frustration.

" _Woo Jiho is the only person I could think of. Deal good with them, I trust you, daughter. Now I have things to do._ "

"Thank you, father"

I hung up, searching for Woo Jiho and found him in a old register.

_**Information Member** _

_Name:_ **_Woo Jiho_ **

_Nickname:_ **_Zico_ **

_Birth:_ **_Seoul, South Korea, 14/09/1992_ **

_Occupancy:_ **_Drug; Organ Trade; Prostitution_ **

**_ATTENTION JJJ GROUP_ **

"Well, well, a kid. A really bad kid. Is he already in organ trade? _Admirable_. We have disturbed a really _annoying dragon_. And what is this JJJ Group? Gosh, Hijikata should die."

He was South Korean, weird enough. Usually South Koreans get more in the Yakuza than in the chinese mafia.

I called the now known Triad leader.

"Woo Jiho, or should I call you Zico?"

" _Oh so good, Empress~ I already like you_ "

I rolled my eyes, annoyed expression on my face.

"I don't like you at all."

" _Uh, so_ _cold~ Let's meet tomorrow at eleven pm at 10th avenue, in Chiba, at Onishi's pub. No surprises, Empress~ Bye._ "

I throw my phone on the coffee table and went to my room.

"Yoichi, sleep where you want, I'll get to bed. Tomorrow wake me up at 8 o'clock, I have to think how to get out of this."

"Yes, boss."


	3. Memories

“Yes, Boss”

Even if I asked my subordinate to wake me up, it wasn’t needed. My head was full of thoughts, most of them concerning the whole situation and this Zico kid.

_Woo, Zico, Empress._

These terms weren’t strangers. I heard them somewhere else, not here in Japan though, so where? Taiwan? Shanghai? I had to know.

And that JJJ. What was it?

I got up and got changed from my pyjama, walking fast toward the living room, where I had left my phone, finding Yoichi sleeping soundly on the sofa. ‘Yes, Boss’ my ass. I kicked him and he fell from the sofa, then he got up with the gun in his hands looking here and there to find the culprit of his not-so-nice awakening.

I stared at him, annoyed.

“O-oh _Onee-san_ , I was just about to wake you up.”

I rolled my eyes in despair.

“You are lucky that I wake myself up without you _wonderful_ help~” I took the phone and sat on the sofa, thinking about who exactly call to have more information about the annoying dragon.

“Yoichi, you were already with me when we went to China? I think it was 5 or 6 years ago.”

“No, I came to Kyoto about 4 years ago, boss. I got under your direction soon after.”

I sighed.

I went to China when I had just been promoted, the oyaji brought me there to teach me how to deal with other organisations, an important aspect of a leader life. I was 22. There was a big reunion of the main mafias: Russian, Triad, Yakuza and Italian, even if the last one was becoming more and more pathetic. Weapons, drug and organ dealing, prostitution and extorsion were the main matters, along with the area divisions and how to behave with local institutions. We went to Taiwan, then Shanghai, Singapore, Hong Kong the main four points in China for organized crime.

Wait, _Hong Kong_?

Something snapped in my head. I called the only person which could have known something about the commercial city.

“ _Wèi?_ ”

“Lau, it’s Ayumi~”

Zhao Lau, oppium dealer from Hong Kong. I’ve known him since I was seventeen, he was one of the most tricky suppliers in China, but when his way of commerce was understood, he was one of the most trustworthy person here. Well, trustworthy for us. His accent could be recognized everywhere.

“ _Oooh Ayumi! How are you doing?~ You are a well-known leader, you know. What’s the matter? Need supplies?~_ ” He said, chinese accent exaggerated.

“Not really, I need information this time, about a kid. A really annoying dragon kid.”

“ _A Triad kid? Are you fighting the Triad?_ ”he said, worried.

“No, just a problematic son of mine, doing troubles. Listen attentively. Woo Jiho aka Zico, 22 years old, korean, Does it say something to you?” I replied, in hurry. I wanted to know, this boy was messing up with me.

“ _Zico? Well, my dear Yu, he’s well known in Hong Kong and it suprises me that you don’t remember~! You have already met him here, but he was seriously a kid, like 17 or 16 I think. He is a member of Wo group, even if he writes ‘Woo’, he’s the son of the chef._ ” I sighed again. So it was really related with the Wo group. Now I understood why oyaji wasn’t happy at all.

Actually, I didn’t remember very well the people of that time, just some big name, and Wo was a big name. The second largest group in the Triad after 14K and one of the worst enemy an organized crime group could have. I’m going to make Hijikata cut both of his pinkies after this.

“Blood son?” I asked. If the answer would have been affirmative, I wouldn’t have been surprised. Mafia’s leaders have sons everywhere, but...He got the surname. That was odd.

 _“Nope, adopted. If you talk to him, you’ll know why. He’s smart, Ayumi, smarter than you and me together~. You can call him a genius~. Everything in his hands become profit._ ” I run a hand through my black hair, in frustration. The more I got in this, the worst the situation seemed.

“Well, I’m so lucky. I have one more thing to ask you, have you ever heard about the ‘JJJ group’?”

“ _Yeah, but I can’t talk about that here. I’ll give you the information about them, other way~_.”

“Lau, you don’t even know how much help you have given me.” I smiled.

“ _Don’t start a war, Ayumi. I need to work_.~” I heard him giggling.

After greeting each other, I hung up, turning on my laptop. After few minutes the sound of a e-mail caught my attention, subject saying “ **3J Project** ”. I quckly opened it, while Yoichi got near me to look at it better.

_**JJJ Project (also called Group)** _

_**Members** _

_**Woo Jiho (Zico)** _ _\- leader and mind_

**_Park Jay_ ** _\- financial supplier and hitman._

**_Wang Jackson_ ** _\- martial art and sword expert._

“Gosh, the name sounds so lame. Is it a boyband or something? Wait, I know Wang name! Fuck, nothing good comes with that.”

I kept on reading the email.

_The JJJ project is a special group used by the Wo family for the Japanese commerce. The main sectors are drug and organ trade._

_Little information about the members~_

_As I said to you, Zico is a genius. He’s the real mind behind all the trades and a charismatic leader, along with a particular sense of duty and his eyes can see your soul. A old-school chef. Although this, you are quite similar, because he doesn’t do the dirty work, but he could be quite strong._

_Regarding Jay Park, he’s korean-american, born and lived in China Town in Seattle. He is particular good with guns, but he’s better with money. Extorsion and a loans shark, that’s it._

_And then Jackson Wang. I think you already know that name. He’s the only son of Lai Wang, the right hand of Wo, and if you meet him, you would think that he’s there just for the name. A retarded. Actually, pay attention, he’s old-school too: martial art and swords. He isn’t the most clever person in the world, but probably he’s the strongest in the Wo family._

_Put these three together and you have one of the most scaring group ever._

_Good luck, Ayumi~_

I closed the pc, angrily. The worst thing ever.

“What are we going to do, boss?” my subordinate asked me, eyes as worried as mine.

“We will talk with this Zico quietly. No big shows. I’m not going to start a war already lost. This kid is something. Something we can’t beat. Lemme rest a bit.”

I lied on the sofa, closing my eyes. Why couldn’t I remember that boy? I tried my best to remember that face, linked by his voice, but he was a teen at that time. Anything...

I started thinking about the words in the e-mail, then reminded something. _Eyes_. Fox eyes! I remembered them, how could I not?

A cute teen, brownish short hair and fox eyes. We had played chess together waiting for the Oyaji and I had lost.

~ _ **Six years ago, Hong Kong, Wo's residence**_ ** _~_**

_Oh, I’ve lost. That’s weird._

_“I think I won.” said the teen in front of me, smiling. Aish, so annoying._

_“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be so full of yourself kiddo, it was luck.”_

_I heard the door of the big saloon opening and got up quickly, my jacket falling on the floor, reveling my back, just partly covered by the shirt._

_“An Empress...” I heard the kid whispering._

_“What?”_

_“Your tattoo, she’s an Empress.” I laughed loudly._

_“Sorry to destroy you teen’s dream, but this is a Jigoku Dayu, a prostitute from hell.” I explained, amused._

_“She seems an Empress, it’s beautiful.” His long eyes were sparkling. I laughed again, walking away_ _, after picking up my jacket._

_“So, I’m an Empress? Well, good to know kiddo.” And I walked toward the Oyaji._

“That kid...Yoicchan, get my car. I need to talk to Ryou.”


	4. Lifelong Game

“That kid...Yoicchan, get my car. I need to talk to Ryou.”

While my subordinate called the driver, I took my jacket quickly and put my phone on my pocket, the hurried out of the apartment, lighting the first cigarette of the day. This will be a long day. I waited for the car outside, annoyed, then, when it arrived, quickly got in, without even waiting for Yoichi to open the door for me. I called my brother on my way for the office.

 _“Moshi moshi?”_ The boy’s voice was trembling. Was he training?

“Ryou, it’s me. I’m in hurry. I have to talk to you, probably you are at the training center, right? Well, go to the office, we need to talk. Problems came out and Hijikata’s life is in danger.”

_“Yes, nee. By the way, you should just let him die”_

“Yeah, I should, but I can’t. Be as fast as you can, Ryou. This time I have a really bad enemy.” I sighed.

I distractely looked at the clock. Two minutes past eleven. I was wasting too much time.

“Gen, try to get to the office as quicly as possible. Things need to be done.”

“Yes, boss.”

I took the time to reflect. What to do? I couldn’t give him the information about my commerce, too much competition, I had to find an agreement. Money? Too simple. Giving up in a sector, like prostitution? Such a waste. Attack him with the group was suicide, I would have all the Wo group against us and that’s was just not a good idea. Oh gosh, that was killing me, maybe I should just have fucked this kid to keep him calm and at the same time had a little fun. Well, with a _22 year-old_ couldn’t be _that much fun_ , anyway. I just would have liked to make them kill Hijikata but I couldn’t. His father was one of the closest friend of Oyaji and a trustworthy person, even if his son was an idiot. Doumeki’s death _wasn’t an option_.

We finally arrived at the building and I hurried up to my office, without even hearing the greets of my subordinates. I saw my brother sat on a couch waiting. His messy dark brown hair covering part of his eyes.

“Ryou go in the office and Yoichi, call Hideki too. I need a muscle-brain to protect me after all.”

“Yes, boss”

I entered into the room followed by my brother and we sat up.

“What’s the matter? It’s been a while since I saw you so nervous.” His voice had a worried tone and his dark eyes were looking at me, trasmitting the same emotion.

“You probably don’t know him, because you were in Japan, but when I had been in Hong Kong six years ago, I met a really troublesome boy. A _genius_ , adopted by the Wo group chef, a certain Zico. Well, our _Bakajikata_ decided to pick a fight with them and seeing the opportunity, they just decided to... _keep him under their wing_ , giving me some problems. Tonight, we have to meet them for a friendly reunion. I don’t want to start a group war with the Triad.” I leaned on my chair, smoking. I had to find a way to escape from Zico’s deadly grip.

“So you need just.. _.safety._ ”

“Exactly, they will be problematic if they decide to do something out of the agreements, like _trying to kill me_. They wouldn’t be the first neither the last.”

Meanwhile Hideki and Yoichi entered in the room.

“Onee-san, have you called?”

“Yes, Hideki. Tonight I have to meet someone not really trustworthy. I need your presence.”

“I swear on my name, that you will be saf, onee-san!”

I smiled. He was the most idiot in our group, but he would have given his soul to protect us and it made him the best subordinate I could have ever had.

“Thank you, Hidechan. Now, let’s work on a plan.”

A few hours and _tons of cigarettes_ later, we came out with something.

The reunion would have been made as decided. To try to convince them on giving up on the information, I would have brought 1000000 yen. Not much, actually, but more than that would have been a waste. I was an economic-minded person. I was sure he would have refused, but it was worth to try. Anyway, in this case we decided to just leave Hijikata... _in their care_ and take the opportunity to do a _real collaboration_ with the Triad. If the Wo group would have become an ally, our power in Tokyo would have increased at light-speed.

I took something to eat and then searched on the internet all the information possible about this JJJ Group, contacting collaborators, the Hong Kong faction, Singapore allies. These boys were _phantoms_. Nothing new from what Lau had said to me this morning, but about one thing I was sure.

Zico’s name brought fear. Not a good hint at all.

Managing my own businesses too, the day passed quite quickly. _Time for the action_.

Followed by my most loyal subordinates, I got on the car, this time Hideki driving. We reached Chiba in no time. Half past ten. I went out of the car, walking toward the meeting point. Indifferent expression in my eyes. In this world, it doesn’t matter how you feel, the important thing was not show your emotions. Like the game of the poker, but a lifelong game, with your life on the table.

Onishi’s pub. We got into the place, my eyes scanning the people in there: most of them were from the triad, the tattoos confirming it. I looked around trying to spot my target. It wasn’t needed, though.

“Empress~ If you are looking for me I’m here~”

I turned seeing Zico, sat on one of the tables on the corner, with other two guys. His hair wasn’t brown anymore, but a bright blond and he was dressed with traditional chinese clothes, his fox eyes were closed and he was smiling creepily. Was blond hair a new trend? Disgusting. I sighed and walked toward him, looking at the other guys. The one with the tattoos on his left arm was probably Jay Park, his casual clothes and style of tattoo drawing telling me he couldn’t absolutely have been Wang’s son. I sat down looking at the other one: Jackson Wang was the exact copy of his father and his sword and the traditional clothes he had confirming it.

“So, Zico~ Where’s my pretty subordinate?” I asked smiling

Hijikata wasn’t there.

“Don’t worry for him, he is in a safe place.” He opened his eyes, staring at me.

Lau was right, they seemed to be able to see a person’s soul.

“I’m happy to see you haven’t changed, Empress~ You are beautiful as I remebered.”

“I’m _not so happy_ to see you though and moreover, disgustingly blond. I’m not here to waste my time, I’m here for business, kiddo. I want to see my subordinate alive, before even talk to you.”

I said smiling. I wasn’t stupid enough to giving him what he wanted before being sure Bakajikata’s heart was still beating.

He sighed, slightly annoyed, turning to one of the people in the pub and telling him in chinese to bring him there. The said big guy went out of the place and came back few minutes later, followed my stupi subordinate. I glared at Doumeki and then turned to Zico again.

“So now can we talk or you want something else, _like an Empress~_ ” He giggled at his own not-at-all funny joke.

“ _A drink_ and agreements can be done, _kiddo_ ”

He ordered sake, which was given to us soon after. I was excited, my life was becoming more and more boring, doing always the same things. This kid maybe could have brought me something interesting and profitable, out of the ordinary. How much of a genius was he?

_‘Show me what you got, Woo Jiho.’_


	5. The Meeting

_‘Show me what you got, Woo Jiho’_

Our subordinates pourred the alcoholic drink for us.

“So, I have an offer for you. Instead of information which could bring you money, don’t you prefer the money right away? I can give you 1000000 of yen. Not so bad, don’t you think?”

He laughed loudly, turning to the tatooed guy on his right, pointing at me.

“Have you heard her? One million yen isn’t even a quarter of what I could earn with your businesses, and does your subordinate worth so little?.”

I smiled and took a sip from my glass. I knew it so well it would have been scaring.

“You knew I wouldn’t have never accepted such a ridiculous sum, right? So why propose it to me? I’m curious, Empress. I want to know. How did you began so important in the Yakuza? What are your _secrets_? You are a woman, should I think you did _other things_ a part from managing?”

He was still staring at me drinking from time to time, not much. Couldn’t he take alcohol? Interesting. I felt my brother move, in frustration, because of the indirect offence I’ve receive. I stopped him from doing something really stupid. He looked at me, annoyance in his eyes. I kept him steady, and he stepped back.

“I don’t have secrets. I’m a really honest person and yes, I knew it. Just a little test to prove if you are really the person everyone fears so much. I still don’t see the reason, though, you are such a cute kid. By the way, I let your young imagination runs wild about my _career_.” I giggled. He smiled. What a poker face he had.

Obliviously, I’ve never had to go to someone’s bed to be where I was, even if being a woman in the yakuza meant be the target of everyone in the group and that’s why I managed prostitution. Giving other possibilities to the men had been a successful plan to keep my dignity, my brother being an important point of it, along with Oyaji protection. I can say I think of him as a real father.

I wasn’t a virgin, I was a yakuza leader afterall, I had my sexual affairs, but never been constricted or had to do it for a second purpose, if not just for the pleasure of it.

“Such a problematic woman~ I have another proposal. You will never give me what I want, I’ve just realised it, talking to you personally. Well, Chiba as you know, isn’t particularly targeted by other yakuza groups, how do you call them? Ninkyo dantai, right? Let’s collaborate. The Wo with the Sumiyoshi. We protect you, you protect us. We are still not really familiar with this place, afterall.”

I raised an eyebrow. It was too good for us, wasn’t it? Just protection and a perfect collaboration, even if we were the ones in disadvantage. he table

“What are you hiding, Zico? Do you think I’m stupid? Spit what you want.”

He laughed, clapping his hands, amused, then looked at me again.

“70% of your earnings from Chiba trades and help with the organ business.”

I slammed a hand on the table, angrily.

“Are you kidding me?! No way, I’m giving you the 70%.”

His expression became more serious.

“Should I remind you I have your subordinate?” He took one of the knives on the table and threw it without looking toward Hijikata, missing him of a few centimeters, scratching his cheek. I heard the idiot whining, blood falling from his cheek. This time, Hideki was the one who moved, but it was stopped by Yoichi, who had grabbed him by a sleeve.

“I could kill him, _starting a war._ And you know better than me who will be the winner, don’t you, Emperess~? Still, I don’t really want to. Such a smart beauty, would be a waste if dead.”

I reflected intensely. What to do? 70% was too much, maybe...

“50%, but I’ll give information about the prostitution business in Kabuki-cho, Sumiyoshi’s managings. Isn’t it a good proposal?”

He seemed to think about it, then Jay leaned on him whispering something I couldn’t catch. Jiho nodded in agreement, then turned to me, smiling again.

“Why not? I’m curious about how you work. I’ve been curious since our meeting in Hong Kong, your mind fascinates me. I’ve met a lot of woman, but you are one of the few I’m quite sure began leader with her own skills and not doing sexual favors. Your fast replies make me think of it.”

I laughed at his words.

“Kid, are you flirting with me? Sorry, you are not enough for me.”

He stopped smiling.

“I was serious. You know, I’ve heard stories about the Jigoku Dayu you have tattoed on your back. I don’t think they match you at all, you are born to be an _Empress_ ”

He looked at me intensely, his deep eyes trying to know my soul. I got serious. What was this kid? He wasn’t common I could feel it. He closed his eyes again, smiling.

“Well, it remains a _beautiful masterpiece_. Did you get other ones?”

“If you will have the luck to see me _naked_ you will know. Well, now that our business agreement is made, can I take my _silly_ subordinate back?~”

He giggled making sign to his mate to free Hijikata, who was pulled in our direction. Hideki took him on his side.

“Well, I’ll go, kiddo. For further information, you know where to find me, right?”

I got up from my seat, walking toward the exit without even waiting for his answer. I was tired and annoyed and the only thing I wanted to do was getting home and beat the hell out of Bakajikata.

“Yeah. See you soon, _Empress_ ”

I slightly waved my hand and got out of that dirty, smelling place. I lightned a cigarettes, savoring the relax that came with the nicotine in my body. When I get enough far of the place, I took Hijikata by his sleeve and threw him on a narrow and dark alley, making him fall. I stepped on him with my high heel, smoking.

“Do you even know what have you just made me do? I wasted half of my profit and gave that bastard enough information to compete with us in prostitution, you fuckin’ idiot.” I kicked him twice on the chest, hearing him hissing in pain.

“I-I’m sorry o-o-one-san, I just d-didn’t know th-”

I kicked him one more time on the stomach.

“ _I don’t fucking care_ about your damn excuses. I want to kill you, seriously. We’ve nearly got in war with the Triad, _you dickhead_. Think less with your _small cock_ and more with your _smaller brain._ ” I kicked him again, then Ryou stopped me.

“Nee, if you kill him, it would have been a waste.”

I sighed, closing my cigarette on his cheek. He screamed in pain, crying.

“Don’t whine so much. You are lucky enough I won’t make you cut you pinkies, because I’m disgusted by it. Now let’s get in the car...No, _Hijikata_ , you will come back _by foot_. Let’s go.”

I got into the car and nearly fell asleep there, but Yoichi woke me up.

“By the way Yoicchan, today I had other things to do, but tomorrow I want to see you _black-haired_ , so you know.”

I heard him complaning softly and I laughed. I went into my apartment and began to strip, leaving my clothes here and there on my way to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and thought about the events of that day. Gosh, that boy was messing up with my businesses. I had to find a way to make all that agreement more profitable for us.

I got out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel, and I lied on the bed, tired. I could have sleept like that, but the sound of the phone made me groan in annoyance.

“Moshi moshi?”

“ _Boss, not good news”_ Yoichi’s voice on the other side of the phone. “ _Oyaji was shot tonight.”_

My eyes widened and I got up, my towl dropping on the floor.

“You gotta be kidding me. Is he alive?”

I put on some underwear and got dressed, hurring on the front door.

“ _Yes, anything serious actually. The guy wasn’t so good, but the problem is...Triad seems involved on this. Onee-san, something is happening.”_

“Oh fuck. I’m coming there wait for me.”

_“Hideki is coming for you.”_

“Thank you.”

I run downstair and saw my bodyguard’s car in the park. I quickly got on and he drived me to the hospital.

_‘If it was Zico, I’m going to make him pay with his blood'_


	6. Doubts

_‘If it was Zico, I’m going to make him pay with his blood’_

We arrived at the hospital in a few minutes and hurried out of the car, walking fast toward the entrance of the hospital, my still wet hair moving with the wind. I entered in the hospital aking where the Oyaji was and nearly run to his room. Going in I saw Yoichi and Ryou near the bed and someone I don’t really like to be in the same room with: Satoru Ueda was sat on the chair, on the right side of the bed. Why was he here? Satoru lead the faction of Kyoto, so why was he in Tokyo? He couldn’t have business here.

“Oh finally, our _queen_ has arrived. You took your time.” His voice was like poison in my ears. I hated him more than anyone.

“Sorry, but I was warned just few minutes ago. _Oddly enough_ , don’t you think? Now, how are you, Oyaji?” I asked, worried.

I took another chair and sat on the other side of the bed, taking one of the man’s hand in mine.

“Ayumi...I’m fine just a hole in my chest, but they didn’t hit any vital point. They were so bad...” He coughed roughly.

“Luckly it isn’t anything worrying, but three centimeters above and the Oyabun would have been altogether with Buddha. The triad is involved in this, aren’t you fighting with them, Ayumi?” He said, grinning.

I glared at him then smiled at him. _This bastard._

“Sorry to inform you, I’m not, but let’s Oyaji rests and talk outside. Sleep well, father.”

I left his hand and stood up, going out of the room, out of the hospital. There I lightened a cigarette, waiting for Ueda to come out, hearing his steps.

“Why are you here? This Tokyo, but maybe you took the _wrong train_ ~” I said smiling.

“ I had business here, you know, things you can’t settle up _being a slut_ ”

He was just a child. Satoru Ueda is one of that men who think that all the girls are slut, maschilism in his blood, and obliviously, seeing a girl being a leader, having the same position as him, same power as him, it just made him more idiot than he already was. He tried in every way possible to bring me down, but he just gave up after Oyabun decided to give me Tokyo business, because I wouldn’t had disturbed his own little kingdom.

“Oh, I’m _so_ offended right now. Well, why are you being all misterious?”

I wanted to know why was he in the capital, it annoyed me.

“Just some organ trade in here and teen pornography, since you don’t want those industries, I have to do the _dirty_ work.” He said smiling.

I exhaled, disgusted. Only a man like him could manage such an horrible part of this world, the worst. Organ trade was just scaring, I had to deal with it, I saw what kind of actions are taken. I couldn’t take care of such atrocity, even if I could say for sure that it was the second most profitable business in the yakuza after drug, but it was just too much, even for me.

Teen/child pornography was not even profitable, but a pervert like him couldn’t miss such a thing, could he?

“I heard you picked a fight with the Wo group. Is this your fault?” he asked, amused.

I looked at him unimpressed, then grinned.

“Who knows? Since you have such _trustworthy informators_ , why don’t you ask them to investigate?”

His expression became serious, but he hadn’t the time to reply because one of his idiot subordinates called him for “important business”.

“See you soon, _queen_ ”

“I really hope _not,_ Ueda”

He got in his car and when I was sure he was far enough, took my phone, calling the only person, who could be involved in this.

_“Wéi?”_

“Zico, what’s the meaning of this?” I asked, angry.

_“Oh, Empress~ Sorry, but I don’t really know what you mean.”_

“You know, right? Don’t even try it, bastard.”

I smoked nervously.

_“Okay, okay. I know, but I can assure you, I’m not involved in this, neither the Wo group. If I wanted to start a war. wasn’t easier just kill your mate? Empress, I’m sorry to inform you that someone want a war between us.”_

I threw my cigarette on the ground, turning it off with my shoe. Reflecting on it, I was just being over-dramatic, he was right. If he wanted to start a war he could have just kill Hijikata. And why start a warr already won? I cooled down and sighed.

“You are right, but still...”

_“Empress, somebody is messing around in the Triad too. I didn’t want to say it to you, but even if you are nearer to an enemy than an ally, I dont’ act only with my mind, but also with my senses. And I felt you were one of the few, along with your Oyabun, to be trustworthy. Just so you know, collaborations between yakuza and triad are not so...accepted in this world. Many members want just to fight, thinking that this is not a world were mind is needed. The Wo and the Sumiyoshi are trying to collaborate since forever to beat the big two, but...”_

“...but small fishes don’t want to collaborate with an enemy, messing around.” I cut him, annoyed.

_“Exactly. Ayumi, I’m happy to be able to see you again so early~”_

I laughed.

“I’m not. This time, my office. Tomorrow at five o’clock. Don’t be late, it will be a long night and don’t worry, my subordinates are more intelligent than others~”

“ _See you tomorrow, Empress~”_

“Bye and please, cut this ‘ _Empress_ ’ thing off”

I hung up, walking into the hospital to say goodbye to father. After the greeting I was brought home by Yoichi, explaining my phone call, and asked him to stay. Things had become dangerous, even for me and it wasn’t time to be bold.

“While you are here, dye your horrible hair.”

He turned with a surprised expression in his face. I love pissing him off.

“Are you kidding me, _boss?_ ”

“ _I’m not_. I made Hideki bought this for you. _Have fun_ ~”

I lied on the bed tired as hell. I looked at the clock: three in the morning. Well, fuck, tomorrow I’ll sleep until two. I changed, taking off my whote shirt and my pants, revealing the tattoo on my back and took an oversized t-shirt to sleep. After half an hour, my black-haired subordinate entered in the room, his face expressing the most annoyed feeling ever. I giggled and rushed near him, touching his hair.

“Are you happy now?”

“ _Best thing_ of this day so far. Aw, don’t be so angry, you look cute~”

He rolled his eyes, stepping back.

“What do you think to do with Zico?”

I lied on my bed again, sighing. My black hair sprawled on the pillow, my arms above my head.

“I don’t know. I have to think about it carefully. Following my mind, I would never follow him, but something in me says that he’s not common and overall, he’s trustworthy. I don’t really know what to do.”

“Boss, whatenever will be the road you’ll choose, we will follow you.”

I looked at him surprised then started to laugh loudly, my hands on my stomach. He blushed cutely, looking at me embarassed.

“Oh gosh, _Yoicchan~_ don’t do it ever again, we are not in a _yakuza movie_. I’ve never laughed so much. Now, I have to sleep.”

I saw him nodding and walking away. I smiled affectionately.

‘ _Thank you, Yoichi’_

I stayed there, thinking. My mind still running on the events of that day. That kid...what did he have in mind? Should I trust him or not? And what was happening in this dirty world, a war? With Triad? A betrayer? But who? My head was going to explode soon or later. I closed my eyes.

_‘What do I have to do?’_

I fell asleep soon after.


	7. Red

I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up next day particularly late and got up fast to get changed and hurried to wake up Yoichi. I took my phone and called Gen, already walking out of the door, followed by messy and sleepy subordinate, getting on the car.

“Good morning, boss. To the office?” My driver asked, looking at me.

“Good morning, Gen. No, we are going to visit Oyaji, while Ueda doesn’t annoy me. I hope he will be gone soon. Yoicchan~ a cigarette, I finished mine.”

My still sleepy mate, looked at me annoyed and gave me the said cigarette, taking one for himself.

“Onee-san, what are we going to do with Zico-shi? Make him trust us and then kill him?” he asked, a little giggle escaped from his mouth.

“Aish, do you wanna die? Don’t joke, kiddo. That punk is _too powerful_ to be killed. I’m going to Oyaji to get an help in this mess.” I replied, kicking his seat from behind.

Tokyo morning traffic was hell: it took two hours and half just to arrive at the hospital. We walked toward the boss room and not-so-quietly entered, getting near to his bed, luckly finding him awake.

“Good morning Ayumi-san” Oyabun’s bodyguard, Masamune, greeted us, not even smiling. That man was a lot _weirder_ than all my group together.

I sat near the injuried man, looking at his pale face. Even if he was shot, his expression wasn’t one of a weak and hurt person, was the full of autorithy, the one of a man who has seen it all, done it all and be able to live as the leader of one of the most important criminal organizations in the entire world.

“Oyaji, how are you?”

“I’m fine, Yu, but you seem _more worried_ for my life than me. Are you here for _other reasons_ than visit your old father?” he spoke. His powerful voice making me involuntarily back up a little bit

I gulped. He could see right through me.

“W-well, yeah. You know, it seems that Triad is involved in your attempted omicide and...”

“You are playing around with Zico.”

I looked at him, a little angry.

“I’m not _playing around_! _Baka_ jikata had made a mess and I was try-”

“It wasn’t the Wo group neither it was Woo Jiho who tried to kill me. _I know_. Ayumi, there’s a betrayer inside our group, it has been a while since I noticed it, but I don’t know who is he. More important, it’s someone who want a war between us and the Wo, but it seems like you _already know it_.”

“The _kiddo_ had said something similar” I admitted, reclutantly. That chinese punk was getting me angry, he was _too smart_ for his own good.

“If you want to do a collaboration with them, it’s okay, but pay attention. That kid, as you call him, is ambitious, more than you probably. He doesn’t want to mantain peace, he _wants power_. He could betray us one day. Now go, I need to think about this situation.”

I stood up and bowed to both Oyaji and Masamune, greeting them, and walked away.

_‘Playing around...Oyaji likes to annoy me a lot. Let’s see what we can do’_

“What time is it Yoichi?” I asked walking toward my office, which was pretty near to the clinic.

“Half past two”

We got into the building, nearly running to my office.

“ _Fuck_. Let me think about what to do with the punk.” I sat down, opening my pc and taking the phone, calling.

 _“Wéi?”_ the cheerful voice replied on the other side.

“Lau, it’s me again.”

_“Oh Ayumi~ I’ve heard about your Oyabun.”_

“Yeah, yeah he’s fine, but what bothers me is something else. Have you heard something about the Yakuza in Hong Kong?”

If something was happening between the two biggest organizations in Asia, Hong Kong was the first place where information would have gathered.

_“Actually nothing different from usual, more or less~”_

“More or less?”

_“I don’t know if can interest you, but the red mafia is moving in Asia and you know their methods are not really...shared by the Yakuza, but I don’t know why Triad would be involved in all of this.”_

My eyes widened at the news and I looked at Yoichi, who had stopped from lightening his cigarettes with a surprised expression on his face.

“Russia?”

 _“Exactly an- oh, I have to go. See you soon, Ayumi~”_ and he hung up.

I put down my phone, bringing one of my hands on my forehead, trying to think. Russian mafia was one of the most problematic enemy we could have. Their values were not the one of Asia, respect wasn’t included in their moral code. _If they_ _had a moral code_. Our organizations had never been friedly one to the other, but we stayed in our own countries, so it wasn’t troublesome, but now it was a different story.

Actually, it wouldn’t be so odd that Russia tried to get Triad and Yakuza one against the other. They could have more space for their own commerce, without wasting their own people to get it.

I knew just one person from the Red Mafia, Yuliya Petrov, a powerful woman who made her own fortune with gambling and weapons, the two main trades in the russian mafia. She was in China with us, so I was able to talk to her a little bit. Nothing much actually, but I understood their methods in this world and I didn’t share them at all. Even if we are organized crime, we still had _laws_ , a _code_ , we _followed it_ and who didn’t, _had to pay_. Their way of life was just to put down the most powerful one and get his place, a _neverending war._

I contacted the people I knew to gather more information and they confirmed that Russia was actually moving toward asian commerce, never satisfied by their own territory.

I sighed and tried to think, smoking a cigarette, but my break didn’t last much.

“Empress~ Oh, you seem quite _busy_.”

I turned to see the annoying face of Woo Jiho, who walked into the room, followed by the retarded and the american gangster. Oddly, the fox-eyed guy wasn’t dressed with traditional chineses clothes, but with a t-shirt and jeans.

“Oh, _not-so-happy_ to see you, kiddo. New problems arised. Sit down. Yoichi, call Ryou-chan” my subordinate nodded and went out of the room.

“Oh, are you sure to stay alone with us here? We could kill you” Jackson talked, showing his sword.

“ _Try it_ and let’s see what happens. I’m not here to _play_ with you.” I glared at him, then moved my eyes to Zico “So, kiddo, Russia has moved.”

His smile died on his lips.

“ _Russia?_ ”

“The red mafia wants to take their trades here. A friend of mine just informed me.”

“So you think that they are involved in this. Well, you are not wrong at all, but before we get into this matter I have a question. Do you know a certain Ueda Satoru?”

“ Your _pronunciation really sucks_ and yes, I know him. What’s the matter?” I replied, quite interested.

“ Just...no, nothing. I’ve heard his name a few times in the organ trade, I was just curious. Not many japanese take that kind of things, _like you_ , for example.”

I looked at him, annoyed, then smiled.

“I’m a _woman_ , afterall.”

He laughed.

“What a bad excuse.”

Meanwhile Yoichi and Ryou entered into the room.

“Nee-san, did you called?”

“Yes, now that the main people are there, let’s talk about this _big, fat mess_.”

Actually I didn’t know where to start. From the betrayer? Red mafia? Trades?

I moved all the things I had on my desk and put a large map of Tokyo on it, lightening a cigarette.

_‘Let’s find these sons of a bitch’_


	8. The Mind Behind The Mess

_'Let's find this son of a bitch'_

I looked around the map to find the point where the Oyabun was hit by the bullet. We took a look of the situation, and explained what I heard from my colleagues. He was walking through his currently most important Pachinko building in Tokyo, in the red light district and apparently one of the man of the Triad shot him right in his left side, injuring him badly.

«Why were you so sure that the sniper was one of us?» asked Jay, looking at me with an arrogant smile.

«Well-»

«There is one of our brothel there.» Jiho cut me, pointing out the said place. I looked at him annoyed and sighed.

«Don't interrupt my sister while she's talking, _weird-eyes_.» My brother snapped out, staring angrily at the dragon.

«How had you call our boss, you fucking _brat?_ » Jackson took out the gun, targeting Ryou, who did the same. I started massaging my temples, to keep calm.

Like it wasn't already a difficult situation to handle.

«Say that another time and I'm going to kill you, fucking _chinese_!» Yoichi joined the fight, trying to target Jackson, action that made Jay taking out his own weapon.

The kept screaming at each other awhile until I couldn't bear it anymore.

I slammed my hand on the table, making the floor tremble and finally, they silenced. Jiho giggled and looked at me amused.

«Can you fucking stop screaming at each other like _5 year old kids_ and pay attention to this? Or are you more interested in insulting each other than a _mafia war?_ » I nearly screamed. They looked to the other way, partly embarrassed.

«And yeah, can you not cut me while I'm speaking?» I said, my irritation coming out from my tone, watching Zico grinning.

«My words came out before I thought. _I apologize for my rudeness._ » He bowed a little, always smiling slyly. I stared at him.

«You are an annoying strategist. If you want chaos, don't mess up here.» I replied, his eyes widened a bit and his poker face falling. He looked back to me, his eyes brightened as he spoke.

«You noticed?»

'I'm going to kill this kiddo soon or later, if he doesn't stop being a smart-ass'

«Let's return on the main topic. As _Zico_ said, _here_ » I signed the place with a red marker «There is one of your brothels and one of the Oyaji's bodyguard said that there was someone on the window who escaped soon after the shot happened. So my question is, are you really not involved in this?»

Jackson looked at me, thoughtful, before opening his mouth.

«Wait, did you say that he was hit by a bullet in his left side? That could be impossible»

«What do you mean?» I replied, puzzled.

«Even if the shooter was overly bad, like he actually is, if he was aiming for his heart, he couldn't have hit his left side but his right side, from that building. Even an amateur would not be able to be this wrong.» He explained, staring at Jiho, who was lost in his thoughts.

Ryou leaned on the desk looking at the map. «He's right. Even if _**you**_ were the one who shot, you wouldn't miss that much»

«Well, you are r- Oh, wait did you just _insult me_?» I threw my lighter at him, but he caught it skillfully, smiling. I sighed. «So, if you are right, that means that the killer had to shoot...» I marked the building in front of the brothel «...here.»

Jiho looked at the place, his face concentrated on his thoughts. «I don't recognize it. I'm not really familiar with that area yet, what's there?»

«Actually it's an abandoned building, but usually it's used for...» Yoichi stopped and gazed at me, hesitating.

I lightened a cigarette and inhaled. «It's used by _organ traders._ They bring people there to take out the organs they need, then it depends if they die or not. Personally, I went there once and I'm not craving for a second time.» I finished for my subordinate, looking out of the window.

Only remembering that, made me want to throw up. The smell of blood, the sound of screaming of the victim and the laugh of the organ dealers, the shivers I felt through all that disgusting process were totally unbearable for me. I was obligated to see what I saw just because Ueda convinced Ojii-san that it was _instructive_ for a leader to know the actual organ trade was. Like I wasn't aware of that. Still, I had to maintain a poker face during all that operation, just to not being weak in front of that motherfucker.

When I got home that day, _I puked my soul._

«You are soft heart, I see.» Jiho breathed, not looking at me, but from his tone, I felt something wasn't right.

I smiled, trying to ignore my instinct.

«More a soft stomach. It doesn't appeal me that much, I prefer drugs. _Less blood._ »

I focused on the map again, managing to connect the point. The building was used only by the yakuza traders, so that meant somebody betrayed us. My first thought went to Ueda, but...

What kind of benefit did he have on parting with Russian Mafia?

He was an organ trader and he managed teen prostitution. While the second one could be something Russia is interested in, organs are not their competence, but our and mostly chinese.

«You are thinking about Ueda-shi, right?»

_Obliviously he knew._

I put my cigarette on my lips and inhaled, while Yoichi looked at me with wide eyes.

«Boss?»

I sighed putting a hand to cover my eyes. «Yes, but...he alone couldn't do anything like that.»

«Actually, I think Triad too is involved in this. I didn't want to say this to you, but I like you enough to spit everything.» he smiled. Jackson stared at him like an idiot, shocked by his words.

_'Such a good player'_

«I know Ueda-shi pretty well. He came more than once in Hong Kong and I, being involved with the organ trade, talked to him plenty of times. And he told me a lot about you too, so when your subordinate was caught by us, let's say I already knew he was your subordinate.»

I looked at him, nervously.

«There is something he said about you that made me curious. He said that you snatched away the place of his leader, but you weren't enough skilled to bear with the problems at that time, causing your Oyaji to send you to Tokyo a-»

«Bullshit! That was _rebellion_ by those insubordinate guys!» My brother stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

«Calm down, Ryou. He's not _that_ wrong. _Rude_ but not wrong.» I leaned on my chair. «I don't really want to talk about this now. We have some urgent matters, you know.»

«Well, I was trying to get to the important part, if _somebody_ wouldn't have cut me in the middle, due to feel _personally offended._ »

The brown haired boy sat down again looking to the other way. Jay giggled a bit under my angry gaze.

«So, he said that when you left for Tokyo his leader took your place and then contacted the Triad. That's why he was often in Hong Kong.»

«That means it wasn't Ueda, but Murata, his leader. Since when do you have that much confidence with Ueda?»

«Well, he was drunk most of the time and when I heard he knew you, I tried to take some information. I have been _interested_ in you since our meeting in Hong Kong, so he was an _important informant_ for me.»

I got up and leaned on the wall, lightening my second cigarette, annoyed. This was a big mess. An horrible big mess.

«This doesn't link to the Red mafia though, but I have clear tips that it's involved in this shit. So _genius,_ what do you think?»

«I know» said Jay, out of the blue. «Oh, _you do_?» Replied Jiho, amused.

«Yeah, I was in Seattle not long ago because of some problem with the gambling trade in China Town. Apparently some of our subordinates and affiliates have contracted a big debit with the Russian traders, including guns and prostitutes. I wasn't that worried, since it's not new, but when I returned in China I discovered that one of the _boss_ under the Wo was actually betraying us, giving the Red Mafia part of our businesses.»

Jiho's smile died on his lips and he looked pretty angered by the situation.

« _He's not around anymore_ , obliviously. Unfortunately we discovered that more and more of the members of our family are betraying us because they think we are too soft with the yakuza and overall, because Russian Mafia promise them power and money. On the other hand, our code is dying.»

I sat again.

«Well we are all here. Let's make an agreement.» I nearly whispered, looking at Jiho, who was more serious than I have ever seen him.

«Nee-san! They are from the _Triad!_ »

«We don't trust you too» replied Jackson, annoyed.

«Now, now why not? She's more reliable than anyone in this place, but what are you thinking about in your smart brain, my Empress?» The fox-eyed boy leaned closer to me and I looked at him amused.

«I still don't trust you Woo Jiho, but I need help. And you are pretty much what I need. Just your _mind_ , more than you.» I got closer «My Oyabun is really precious for me, as well as my subordinates and I'm not going to lose _my empire_ for some fucker.»

He smiled slyly.

«Let's take them out. I will _sell their organs_ for a cheap price»

«So is it made? Have we each other backs?» asked nervously Yoichi looking around in the room. Well, they didn't really went along.

Jiho stood up and bowed before leaving the office, followed by the other two.

« _Nee-san._..»

«I know. Just...leave me alone for a bit Ryou. And you too, Yoichi.»

When I was alone, I leaned completely on the desk.

Why is this mess happening? What did I do wrong?

Murata, Ueda, the Red Mafia...

The Triad...

And that smart kid...

_I was getting crazy._


	9. It's a Matter of Lies

_I was getting crazy_

I turned to look out of the window of my office. Tokyo was brightened by all the lights of the buildings and the sound of cars calmed me down.

I had to fix that mess soon or this time I wouldn't have survived. I sighed and lighted a cigarette, thinking about what to do with Zico, because I was feeling that I was playing too much with the fire.

He was a smart kid, too smart. Surely, more than me and I was letting him get too near to me. I shivered.

Time to go home.

I stood up and walked out of the door, where both my brother and Yoichi were waiting for me, in an absurd silence. I looked at them, annoyed.

«If you have something to say, just say it.»

Ryou glared at me and snorted, walking away. «Do the fuck you want, _nee-san_.»

I went toward the door ignoring him and his brat's behavior, to get in the car and finally going home, followed by Yoichi.

«You want to remain quiet until I get home, like Ryou? Are you playing the _silence game_?» I sputtered inside the car, staring at my subordinate through the mirror. He moved uncomfortably, and looked out of the window. «So?»

He brought a hand on his face and finally spoke. «Boss, they are dangerous.»

I rolled my eyes and laughed. «Oh really? _I didn't know_ » I replied, passing a hand in my hair. Like I didn't know how much fucked up they are.

«I think you don't really understand how cruel they can be. Zico is in the organ trade since he was 18!» He snapped out, this time turning to look at me. He was seriously worried, his eyes were trembling and he was sweating.

« _Boss.._.»

«I was nearly killed twice in Kyoto, did you know? _And neither of times they were from the Triad_ »

I placed a hand to cover my eyes. «Yoichi, I actually don't know what else to do.» I sighed, trying to maintain my poker face. I couldn't be weak in front of my subordinates, it would have been the end of my pride and power.

Nobody accepts a weak leader.

The black haired boy, turned and sighed, raising his head. «I know, but...I'm worried»

I looked out of the window, to discover we where near my apartment. I took my jacket and when the car stopped, I went out without even wait for Yoichi to open my door, but when I looked up I saw a familiar, annoying person waiting for me.

«What the fuck... _Woo Zico_?» I hear my subordinate muttering angrily.

The blonde boy was leaning on the railing in front of my flat, a puff of smoke escaped his sly smile.

«Can I disturb you for a chat? _Alone_.» He said calmly, glaring at Yoichi.

«Like hell I'm going to stay _alone_ with _one chinese mafia boss._ » I answered annoyed.

I wanted just to go home and have a few moments of peace. He smiled and got closer, making Yoichi take out his gun and point it to him.

«I can suggest you not to shoot. I don't want to see Ayumi-shi dead.» and those words were enough for Yoichi to lower his weapon, swearing quietly.

«If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it. _You know it._ » he giggled «So? It's not like you have a choice.»

I snorted, flustered and looked at Yoichi. His eyes were screaming to me not to do it, but actually, I really didn't had a choice. «Go, Yoichi.»

He stared at me like I was a ghost and moved his head left to right while my eyes pleaded him to just go, without any complain. He turned away, angrily and got in the car, without saying anything, anymore.

«Let's go»

We entered my apartment and I threw my blue jacked on a chair, leaning on the edge of the black sofa.

«What do you want?»

«Oh, so cold. Aren't Japaneses hospitable?» He laughed a bit under my annoyed gaze. «Don't be like that, I'm not here to threat you.»

He sat on the sofa and looked at me. «I need to actually talk to you» he began serious suddenly.

I walked to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of red wine. Alcohol was needed tonight to keep calm.

Placing two glasses, I filled them with the scarlet liquid and got one, to take a sip.

«I thought you didn't smoke.» I said casually. He laughed a little taking his own glass and drink, before replying.

«I don't do it often like you do. Actually, I _can't_ do it, but I don't like it so much either.»

«Oh, you can't?»

He hesitated a bit before replying.

«Breathing problems and asthma.»

I nearly choked on my wine, before laughing. «You are saying that one of the most important organ traders in Asia has _asthma_? Nature is sure funny.»

He smiled faintly, before taking a sip. «You are right.»

«What did you want to ask me?» I looked at him, now more comfortable about the fact he didn't want to kill me.

«What happened in Kyoto?» he said roughly.

My eyes widened, looking at him surprised. He looked back at me, expectantly.

«Why do you want to know?»

«You don't need to know.» He answered turning his gaze.

I stood up angrily. « _I totally do!»_

There were a few moments of silence while I stared at him waiting for his words to come out.

Kyoto's rebellion was a delicate argument for me and in the hands of my enemies, it could have been as dangerous as surrendering to my enemies.

«Okay, I will say something to you that it could cost my life, but...I don't even know why I trust you so much. _I'm throwing away my life_.» he said, this time without his arrogant tone and poker face, looking right into my eyes.

«Murata-shi has made an agreement with the Wo about 5 years ago, when he took your place. Something was strange about him, but I was one of the few that was able to speak Japanese so I was choose to negotiate with him and his group. There I came to know Ueda-shi.» He took a sip of wine before continuing «We wanted to widen the businesses in Kyoto, so we used them to get what we wanted, but soon after I discovered that they made agreements with Russia.»

I snorted, laughing faintly. «You _knew_ there was Russian Mafia involved.»

«More or less. The main point is that the Russian Mafia is getting more and more trades around here.»

«And you want to save the situation and have _power as rewarding_ »

«Yeah, something like that.» He stood up, putting down is now empty glass, while I filled mine again.

«You _manipulated_ me well.»

«I needed to, before actually trusting you» he whispered, taking my glass. «I need you _sober._ »

I took my glass again and walked away. «I need you _dead_.»

I heard him sighing and coming near me and touching my shoulder. I slapped his hand away, annoyed. «Don't you dare.» I glared at him, watching him walk away, to sit on the edge of the sofa.

«So are you really in the situation of sending me away? Murata is targeting you and Russia has his back. You can fight alone, even with _so much fidelity_ by your companions.»

I massaged my temples. «Should I trust you and lose my face, if not my life, after you used me?»

«I'm not that kind of person»

«I don't know what kind of person are you, but you manage _organ trades_ and you are a _kid_. _That says enough._ »

He looked away, then filled his glass with wine, taking a big sip.

«That something I _have to do_ , not that _enjoy doing_. You are so stubborn.» He replied smiling.

«I would have been dead if I wasn't like this.»

He looked at me, this time with a hint of annoyance. «Are you going to fight this all alone? This is mafia, Ayumi, you will be slaughtered if you don't trust someone. I have enough power to save you and you have enough knowledge and skills to help me.»

I turned to him. My brain trying to explode, choosing what will be my fate and of my precious one.

I drank all the wine in my glass and sighed loudly.

_What I have to do?_

**_What I have to do?_ **

«What I have to do?» I didn't know if I was asking him or myself, but I decided to bet everything I had on a Chinese kid. A fucking powerful Chinese kid.

He smiled widely and offered me more wine, maybe thinking that I wasn't that good as sober.

«What happened in Kyoto?»

I sat down roughly and leaned on the sofa.

«I was newly promoted by my Oyaji and he gave me a bunch of people to lead. I was given the red light district of Kyoto, which was meant to be managed by Murata-dono, who didn't take well the _happy news._ » I heard the boy giggling, while drinking.

«Your boss like you a lot.»

I smiled faintly, looking up. «He's like a real father and I'm like a real daughter to him, but Murata doesn't really approve this for obvious reasons. You know, that time I went to Hong Kong, Murata Ichirou was the one who had to come, but Oyaji said that he wasn't ready to treat with other boss. He was too rough.»

«He was right. Your boss has good sense and I'm happy to have known you before Murata-shi. It's saving me, now.» He spurted, taking place near to me.

«He gathered some of his people. Technically my people, but you know, _loyalty_ is not something you can buy easily, but _lose quickly_ and I didn't do a good job at that time. Only a few remained by my side and you can see them here.» I nearly whispered.

It was something that kept hurting me, knowing I had lost so much.

«I did a good job in Kyoto about businesses and acquired both customers and suppliers, good agreements, but...I was nearly killed twice. _By my own people_. So Oyaji decided to send me here, worrying that the presence of Murata could affect me and my subordinates. I didn't want to, my pride was hurt, but I had to. And here I am, telling a chinese kid this.»

He remained in silence for a moment, while I got up to take cigarette and lid it up, offering one to the boy, who accepted it. Puff of smoke were filling the room and making the silence more comfortable.

«You can kill me with this information.» I whispered, laughing faintly.

«I don't intend to.» He looked at me. «I'm taking my leave, Ayumi.» He stood up, putting down the empty glass and turning off the cigarette. I didn't even bothered getting up, but he reached out for me and I took his hand out of politeness, to accompany him to the exit.

Or that it was what I thought.

Actually he just pulled me toward him and captured my lips between his. I was a bit lost in alcohol and my reactions were pure instinct, so I responded, letting him deepen the kiss, felling his tongue on mine and his soft lips taking mine.

And then I snapped out of my alcoholic state.

And slapped him.

Hard.

He looked at me, massaging the hurt spot and licking his lips.

«That hurt.»

I glared at him. «What do you think you are doing, ah?»

«You kissed back.»

«I'm half drunk.» I replied annoyed.

He rolled his eyes and walked toward the door under my gaze.

«Well, it was worth it. Your lips are better than I thought.»

«You are terrible kisser.»

He looked at me arrogantly «Liar.» Then walked out, waving his hand. «Good night, Empress.»

«Die.»

I closed the door and walked fast toward the shower. I needed it.

Under the water, I hit the wall with my head and sighed.

«Yes.» I closed my eyes, breathing slowly.

«I'm a liar.»

 


	10. Looking for Betrayers

_«Yes.» I closed my eyes, breathing slowly._  
_«I'm a liar.»_

I took my shampoo on the edge of the bathtub and squeezed the bottle harder than I wanted. Passing my hands through my black hair I tried to understand what the hell I had to do.  
Zico was dangerous and I was getting too close to him to be safe.

«He's good at kissing though.»

I stopped a second, suddenly surprised by own words. Then _slammed my head_ on the wall.  
I was getting crazy or something? I had to find out how to get out of this mess as soon as possible, because I was getting too involved with that kid than I intended to and all this carelessness could bring me to death. I was trusting him too much, more than I had ever done with anyone apart Oyaji and my brother. Maybe more than I did with Yoichi.  
I sighed in disbelief. Playing around with mafia bosses was not something I should have done in such times, even if the leader was a _cute boy_. A _overly powerful and smart cute boy_.  
I was getting more and more caught under his web of connection and manipulated people, with the only vision of a miserable death, or an unbearable shame. And neither of those endings would have been acceptable.  
I sat down in the water filled bathtub, leaning my head on the edge trying to connect the dots of this chaotic situation. Even if Russia had moved, it wouldn't have been a problem, because they would have used our people to get into our businesses and meant that the real problem was our own subordinates and who we believed were our _allies._  
So, we had to leave out Russia for now and seek the betrayers inside our family. Such an easy and smooth plan.

« _Fuck me._ How can I do all this and at the same time, watch out for that _dragon brat_?»

I groaned in frustration.   
One step at time. My priority was to get more information about Murata and his doings in Kyoto, because a part from the shits Ueda said, I didn't have a clue about his businesses. I knew he was more into the underworld than I would ever been and that the organ trade, child pornography and gambling were his best aces, but since I moved nothing else got into my ears. The most data I had was given soon after my change by Miwa, so it couldn't be that reliable.  
I took some soap and started to clean myself, getting sucked up more and more in my thoughts.  
Wait...  
Miwa? Miwa!  
I could ask her about what was going on in Kyoto!  
She was a close friend of mine and totally in love with Ichirou and we went along even after the problems in Kyoto, but it has already been three or four months since I hear something from her.   
Tomorrow I had to call her.  
I decided that my bath had lasted enough and got up, after having washed myself and taken a towel, getting out of the shower. I ruffled my hair, trying to dry them a bit before walking toward my room to get dressed for the night. I was putting my shorts on when I received a call.

«Moshi moshi?»

 _«Boss.»_ The familiar voice of my cute bodyguard reached my ears making me smile.

«Yoicchan~ What makes you call me?»

I heard him sigh. _«Making sure your are still alive. Something happened?»_

I thought for a bit, deciding if it would have been the case of talking about the kiss, but then opting to keep it as a _secret_ and telling him the results of our chatting.

_«Woah, it's worst than I thought. So we are going to looking for the betrayer, right?»_

«Something like that. Actually I have an idea, but...»

_«Murata-dono?»_

I lied down the bed, taking out a cigarette and a lighter from my drawer. «Yeah...»

I lighted it, enjoying the feel of nicotine through my body and releasing puffs of smoke into the room.   
«Yoichi, you know something funny? Zico has asthma. Isn't it overly funny?» I laughed a little bit, closing my eyes. I was so tired.

 _«Boss...I don't think it's the time for a good laugh...»_ his voice was soft and trembling. I became serious.

«Yoichi, if you are scared you are going to die. Being scared in this world is not acceptable, I thought I taught you this at least.»

_«Ayumi-san I know, just...the deeper we go the worst it gets and I don't know if we are able to handle this. And say what you want, but Zico scares me. A lot»_

My eyes widened and I remained silent for a moment before laughing like a crazy.   
«O-oh my God! Are you kidding me? He's a fucking brat! He's just 22! How can you be scared?»

_«D-don't laugh! Y-you are just 28 too! You are not that much older...and he's weird, you know that too.»_

I calmed down and lied again, catching my breath. Actually, he was right, Woo Jiho was scaring and weird and his eyes freaked me out every time he looked at me, but...if I wasn't the one who had to be confident of herself, who could be? I had to take care of my sons.

«Yoicchan, tomorrow come and pick me up at 9. We have to gather some information in Chiba and Kabuki-cho. And don't say anything to Ryou about my encounter with Zico, okay? He's difficult to manage when he's mad.»

_«Yes, boss, I know. He will kill me if he knows that I left you alone. Good night.»_

«'Night kiddo.»

I threw my phone on the couch next to my bed and decided that the best I could do was sleeping. My mind couldn't take anymore, but when I closed my eyes the first picture that came in front of me was that kiss and I thought that slapping myself wouldn't be such a bad idea.  
Before I could realize it, I was fast asleep.  
I was woken up by the ring bell, so I got up and opened the door.

«You should check before you open the door.»

I glared at the black haired boy annoyed. «Yeah sure, because killers _ring at your bell_ and _bring you breakfast_ and if you ask them who they are they will answer ' _we are the killers, can you open up?_ '. Are you on drugs?»

«Just to be sure! Don't be sarcastic!» he replied angrily, entering into the room.

«Don't be stupid.»

I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and wake up myself. Then put some make up and got dressed, getting out of my apartment toward the car.

«Oh, Hideki? There's no Gen today?»

«Good morning boss!» The big guy said, waving at me happily like always.

«I thought that Hideki would have been more _suitable_.»

I smiled. «You thought well. Here a cigarette for ya~»

Yoichi sighed and muttered ' _I'm not a kid_ ', but accepted the cigarette and lightened it up.

«So where are we going?»

«Kabuki-cho. I have to check some friends of mine.»

We went through the large roads of Tokyo, directed to the red light district, but my mind was somewhere else. More precisely, it was in Chiba. I didn't really thought about it, but it's has been days since I've heard news from Hijikata and in this situation of traitors, I had to check him out.  
We reached Kabuki-cho without any trouble. We got out the car and I lightened a cigarette, walking through the nearly deserted street, followed by my subordinates.

«Yoichi, call Ryou and ask him to check Hijikata and the drug trade in Chiba.»

The boy nodded and made the call, while I was looking for a person who would have been pretty useful for our research. I found her soon after the call, she was looking out her brothel with her sly smile and closed eyes.

«Yuriko-san!»

She turned to me, fear in her eyes. «A-Ayumi-dono...I wasn't waiting for your visit, I've already pa-»

«Don't worry I'm not here for ordinary business.» I cut her before she could complaining and being melodramatic as usual. «Can we talk inside?»  
We entered the well decorated brothel, with its red painted walls and the red lanterns hanging from the roof. There was a huge painting of a green and red dragon that I'd never seen before.

«Oh, is that new?» I noticed, while sitting down.

«Yeah, just bought it...» she replied, making tea and serving us.

«Good place to keep drugs. Well thought idea.» I took a sip of my tea.  
Yoichi snorted amused while the woman froze, looking at me surprised. «I'm not going to compliment you further than this, cause I've things to ask you. For example, if you someone called Ueda from the Sumiyoshi asked you or someone else information.»  
She sat down, thoughtful. She wasn't a bad woman and she was pretty loyal to me, I helped her a lot, so I trusted her.

«Actually there was a man like two or three days ago, looking for Sumiyoshi-sama. He was tall and he limped a bit. He was pretty scary too.»

«He _limped_?»  
There was no doubt. He was Murata Ichiro.

«He asked about Sumiyoshi-dono and I saw the symbol of the family on him. I actually didn't know much so he left quickly and went to Toshi-kun.»

I smiled and finished my cigarette, before getting up.   
«It's more than enough. Is Toshi here?»

«Yeah sure, opposite the coffee shop. He's the oppium dealer.»

«Yeah, yeah I know. He works a lot with Lau, so he's pretty well known.»

I walked toward the door, then turned to greet the old woman. «Yuriko-san, the share of next week will be cut down of 50%. Just to a sign of _gratitude_ towards your _assistance_. Now we have to go. Oi! Get up you two.»  
The two men sighed and got up quickly, walking past me. I bowed another time and walked out the door, hearing the thanks of the brothel's owner.  
«50% is a bit too much, don't you think? She just said that he was limping, the are many men who limps in Sumiyoshi!»

I lid up another cigarette and inhaled as I turned to my subordinate. «Have you ever seen Murata-dono?»

«Yeah a bunch of times in Kyoto, during the family reunions.»

«Have you ever seen him _walking?_ »

Yoichi started to think, then looked at me surprised. «Actually I've always seen him sitting. Wait...are you saying that...»

«He _limps_. He was shot on his right leg by the police's special squad during an operation. Isn't he pretty _tall_ too?» I smiled, blowing the smoke on his face.

«Let's go to Toshi and take out all of his information about this troublesome man.»  
We were walking toward Toshi's coffee shop when I heard Hideki grabbing my arm and pulling me.

«Ayumi-san watch out!»

But before I could realized it, I felt an incredible pain on my right arm and saw Yoichi getting in front of me, to collapse soon after. Hideki was able to take both of us and threw us in the car, then drove quickly into Tokyo's roads. I came to my sense looking at the blood, which was coming out from my arm, and understood that Yoichi and I were shot.

«Boss, boss! Hang out in there!»

The sound of Hideki's voice was softened in my ear and I started to see black. My vision was cut down soon after and I fell in a painful sleep.  
I woke up in my bed, nearly convinced that it had been just a nightmare, but when I tried to move my right arm, an hiss of pain escaped my lips. I looked around to see my brother on the couch, totally pale, smoking. Which was a weird thing.

«I'm not dead, Ryou.» My voice came out weaker than I thought.

«Don't give me bullshit. If Hideki didn't pull you, you would have been.»  
Then I recollected what happened.  
The brothel, Toshi's pub, the shot, Yoichi's collapse.

«Yoichi?! Tell me he is still alive.»

Ryou leaned on the couch, snorting frustrated.

«Barely. He's harder to kill that I thought. But right now he's in coma, we have brought him to our hospital.»  
I tried to get up, but I nearly fainted from the pain.

«This will be a pain in the ass, but I have to go to Toshi right now.»

«It's useless. _He's dead_ »

I turned angrily to him. « _Excuse me_?»

«You really think they would have left him alive? Are becoming stupid?» he replied annoyed.

I lied down roughly, groaning in annoyance. « _What the fuck!_ Everytime I get near to a solution it goes far away from m-»

«Oi are you alive?!»

The door slammed open and the familiar figure of Woo Jiho entered in the room.

«God, don't you know how to _fucking knock_?» Ryou nearly screamed at him, kicking the bed.

«Sorry for the intrusion» the korean boy said, smiling and bowing politely, then turned to me. «Happy to hear your heart still beating, _Empress_ »

«Not so happy to see you so soon though. How did you know I was shot?»

«I called him» whispered my brother, under my surprised gaze.

«What?» he looked at me, blushing. «We lost your fucking bodyguards and right now I wasn't able to trust anyone else so... _it was an emergency_!»  
Zico laughed, amused, sitting on a chair.

«So...are you going to tell me what happened precisely or have I to discover it myself?»

I stared at him, then sighed.

«Let's look for Murata's shits.»


End file.
